RTV Max
rTV Max is an upcoming Robloxian generalist channel owned by rTV Networks. The channel was developed by BenzBot and WeepinnWillow's Lava Lamp Entertainment, who formerly worked with rTVN as Alexnatboy and Zappines. The channel is focused as "a series channel", according to BenzBot, featuring mainly comedies and dramas. The channel is currently in early development. History Development of rTV Max began on January 9, 2015, while the rTV Networks HQ and Studios was being visited by buddbudd222 for unknown reasons. LordDarknessX, a player with vast clan experience, had told BenzBot he wanted to enter the Robloxian television industry with a new channel. BenzBot, owner of rTV Networks with experience in Robloxian television, offered to help launch the channel as an rTV Network. That day, the two held a meeting discussing the network's genre format, which consisted of comedies and dramas (talk shows were also suggested by Lord; however the suggestion was struck down by BenzBot as rTV2 was the group's channel for talk shows.) BenzBot later called the format "a series channel". Additionally, Lord offered to help on the Rnetwork series Robloxian Warriors Clan to assist in the show's realism in relation to the clans and war groups space. The channel logo and name was developed over a month, and was finally revealed as rTV Max on February 3, 2015. The channel has been announced to be in early development, and no word has been released on programming or other content. On August 10, 2015, BenzBot announced a plan to help restructure rTV Networks, which has been suffering from a long period of inactivity. At that time, he announced that the group's main focus would be on rTV and Rnetwork for the time being, with rTV Max being part of a second wave of channel launches, along with rTV2. BenzBot also proposed that repeats of programming from rTV or Rnetwork could air on rTV Max if they fit within rTV Max's remit, and that certain series from Roblox Networks Television's channels could have their US premieres on rTV Max, if they were not already earmarked for broadcast on Rnetwork and fit the channel's genre format. The additional RNTV programming is subject to an agreement with that group. On October 27, 2015, in a symbol of rTV Networks' intent to launch the channel, a promotional loop began running on the channel, simply stating that the channel was to launch in 2016. Similar loops will be created for the other rTVN channels the company intends to launch next year soon. The loop was updated on October 26, 2016, to replace the launch date information with an rTV Max logo. On October 23, 2016, WeepinnWillow, the co-owner of the channel, launched and transferred her ownership of the channel to her new company, Lava Lamp Entertainment. On April 9, 2018, rTV Networks gained operational control of Lava Lamp Entertainment's television channels, before acquired them outright on April 17. This made rTV Max fully-owned by rTV Networks, and following the acquisition, rTVN moved the stake LLE had owned into the main company. The move was largely a formality, as rTV Max had always been considered part of rTV Networks. On May 18, 2018, WeepinnWillow regained 70% of LLE, but opted not to reacquire their 50% stake in rTV Max at the time, thus rTV Max remains fully-owned by rTVN. rTV Max HD was launched on July 4, 2018, as part of rTV Networks' efforts to launch all of its channels in high-definition in advance of the closure of Original Livestream. On January 18, 2019, rTV Max received an updated logo, in line with the larger rebranding of rTV Networks as a whole. Programming The channel had one program planned, The Misadventures of Two Lazy Guys, originally planned in 2013 as a series for rTV. Talks have also been ongoing for some series outside of Robloxian TV; rTV Networks has been in talks with Thecapcomfreak to bring the remastered version of Robloxiwood series Darkvalk to rTV Max. The series has not been confirmed to air on the channel, however rTVN expresses the desire to air the show. rTV Networks was also in talks with ROBLOXiwood director Poppleworks to bring a series based on the world of Marvel Comics, but after a leave of absence from him, it is unknown where the deal currently stands. In April 2016, the pilot Gilded City was proposed for rTV Max; the series fictionalizes the drama of the Robloxian television and film industries (known collectively as "Robloxian media"). The series has not been confirmed to be produced. On October 23, 2016, rTV Networks announced that they had picked up a series from Robloxiwood director Ultrazz for the channel. Additionally, The Misadventures of Two Lazy Guys was cancelled by WeepinnWillow. Other proposals have been made for the channel by Lava Lamp, such as a family sitcom and a crime drama. Category:Upcoming networks Category:Networks Category:RTV Networks